Wolfsbane
by SubOrbital
Summary: History is filled with examples of destiny, sacrifice, despair, sorrow, joy, and hope. This is one of them.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** _History is filled with examples of destiny, sacrifice, despair, sorrow, joy, and hope. This is one of them.  
_**Warnings:** **Slash, Incest**, Love, Romance, **Adventure**, Mystery, Action.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I own nozing! It ees all belonging to C.S. Lewis, yo!  
**Author's Notes**: If you don't like **slash** or **incest** or Peter/Edmund, then please do not read or review this. Flames hurt.

**Wolfsbane**

_**- Prologue -**_

_History is filled with examples of destiny, sacrifice, despair, sorrow, and joy. It is filled with times of peace and times of war. There have always been tyrants, who have subjugated others to their will. There have always been heroes, who rise to defy them. _

_There is no greater power in the universe than the need for freedom. Against that power, governments, tyrants, armies, they cannot stand. Because of that power, even in the darkest of hours, there remains … hope._

- - - - - -

"It's beautiful, Peter." Edmund whispered, smiling as a content sigh passed his lips.

"Yes." Peter smiled, staring up at the starlit sky above as his hands wound around Edmund's waist and he held him from behind, "But not so beautiful as you, my love." He whispered, kissing Edmund's bare shoulder.

The two kings stood upon their balcony, reveling in the comfort of each other's presence. Peter closed his eyes, smiling softly to himself as he breathed in Edmund's scent of sandalwood and rose. Two newly ringed fingers met as hands intertwined, causing Peter's smile to only deepen.

"If my life were to end this night, I would die fulfilled." Peter whispered, running calloused fingers across Edmund's quivering stomach, "Because we are one at last. We are bound as one. In this life, and beyond."

"Is that your way of saying you're happy we're married?" Edmund smiled, blushing a little as he continued staring up at the stars.

"Yes, Ed." Peter chuckled softly, resting his chin on Edmund's shoulder as he too looked up, "I do not think today could have been any better. Though we have faced so much, we are here, now, bound eternally as one."

"Normally I would find such thoughts constricting, but in this instance, to be unbound from you is to be imprisoned. Being bound as one to you is what truly sets me free, Peter." Edmund said as he looked down at his wedding ring and smiled, "I love you."

"And I you, Angel." Peter whispered softly, "And I you."

"Forever?"

"How long does forever last?" Peter asked curiously.

"Forever?" Edmund responded with a smile.

"Then forever it is." Peter smiled back before he turned Edmund to face him and met his lips with a deep and all encompassing kiss, "Forever it is …"

- - - - - -

-- Seven years later

"All hail, High King ... Rehkan the Benevolent …"

Lucy watched on from her prison cell as the 'High King' of Narnia paraded through Cair Paravel for the seventh anniversary of his reign. Her eyes welled up, and even though she knew she did not have to watch, she could not help but do so. She knew Rehkan taunted her by transferring her to this cell so she could see him being lauded as a hero. Salt in a long festering wound.

Still, her valiant spirit had still not succumbed to utter despair yet. She remained ever hopeful that somehow, Narnia could still be saved. Today, as always she wrote in her diary, for it was the one concession Rehkan had given her.

'_Today, as with any other, I sit alone in my prison, awaiting a sign that Aslan has not forsaken me or the Narnia I once watched over. It is the seventh year since Rehkan took Peter's throne after killing him and Edmund. Six years since Susan was killed in a failed uprising of 'old' Narnia. I miss her so. I miss them all. _

_They died to protect that which we held most dear; our precious Narnia. Rehkan has turned our home into a place where despotism runs rife and the right to live, to exist is a daily struggle. I have seen my people suffer and die on a whim for his cruelty, yet none have power to oppose him._

_Why it was I who was left to live, I do not know. I only know that my beautiful Narnia has suffered for too long. I feel so helpless. I see no one each day, except for the one day a year when I am moved from my basement prison to this room to view Rehkan's celebrations._

_I am certain that when he tires of forcing me to watch such things that he will have me killed. I am no longer relevant to his rule. I am no longer needed to intimidate those who linger in shadow, waiting for the time to rise in rebellion. Perhaps this will be the last time I see sunlight._

_I am not afraid. I will not weep. The path is laid before me and I have no choice but to tread it, no matter where it takes me. I crave the slightest hope, for with it, the possibilities are endless. Yet as long as I have dwelled here, that faintest hope has evaded me._

_If this is the last time I shall see this radiant sun shining upon my weary face, I hope Peter, Edmund, and Susan are waiting for me in a better place. I miss them so. And I am only sorry that in my time without them, I could not leave this world as heroically as they …_'

- - - - - -

_-- Seven years earlier_

"Majesty, they've breached the outer wall!" Oreius yelled.

The invaders had come in the night under a mysterious shroud that prevented their approach until it was too late. Caught unawares, Cair Paravel was under heavy assault. After a day that was filled with love and rejoicing for Peter, the night had turned to horror.

Peter's face was bloody and dirty, for he had fought in the frontlines, refusing to let his Narnian fight without him. Yet so swift and sudden had the invader's attack been that Cair Paravel was ill able to resist them. Defenses had failed and now the castle was on the verge of being sacked.

Peter ran to the balcony and stared with anguished tears as his mighty castle was surrounded by thousands intent to force their way in.

"Why have they come like this?" Susan asked, overwhelmed with emotion.

She had been doing her part, taking down enemy upon enemy with her deadly arrows. Now she could not help but show her utter confusion and fear for what they faced. Peter ran to her, kissing her temple before he hugged her.

"I'll not let harm come to any of you, Su. I promise. Lucy is with Tumnus and I know he'll keep her safe. Just as I shall keep you safe." Peter said as Edmund kicked his way through the door, looking worse for wear with a dozen of his best soldiers.

"Fall back!" Edmund yelled, grabbing Susan by the arm, "To the throne room!"

"Come, Majesty!" Oreius said as he grabbed Peter and forced him to join the rush toward the throne room.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled as he caught up to Edmund, "What the hell is happening out there?!"

"He's come for me, Peter!" Edmund said, gasping for breath as he leaned against the wall, "He means to have me!"

Edmund slammed his hand against the wall in frustration, guilt fueling his emotions. That such death and destruction had come to Narnia because of him, even without his knowledge, still brought insurmountable guilt. Now, hours after the invasion had begun, Edmund had his first chance to show his grief and tears streamed down his eyes as he suddenly clasped himself to Peter.

"There's too many of them, Peter. There's so many." Edmund gasped brokenly, "We can't fight them off. I have to give myself up. If I don't, you'll all die."

"No, Sire. He has come for King Peter's crown as well as you. There is no surrender." Oreius said ominously, "There is no surrender."

"All that matters now is that we save as many as we can, Ed." Peter said, summoning every ounce of courage he had to keep control of himself and the situation as much as he could, "We have to get the girls out of here. We have to get the civilians out of here. Oreius, give the order to retreat!"

"Peter, let me go!" Edmund yelled to Peter, tears in his eyes and a bloody sword in his hand, "We must surrender!"

"He doesn't want us to surrender! He wants you for himself! He will destroy our home and our lands and I will not stand by and let him do it!" Peter yelled back, "I'll not let him have you. I'll not let him have any of you. And he'll take my crown and Narnia when I am no longer capable of protecting it."

"Peter …"

Peter kissed Edmund then, pausing the world around them for that one instant. An instant where fearful eyes closed. An instant where fingers interlaced. An instant where hearts beat as one, for fear that would not beat for much longer. An instant that was over all too soon.

The sound of battle and cries of the dying filled the air. The two kings stood in their throne room, surrounded by loyal Narnian who would not run as Peter had asked. Peter would not run. He would not hide. Unfortunately for all of them, they did not have a choice in that matter anyway.

The throne room doors were smashed open before the enemy flooded the room. Enemy soldiers, Sons of Adam, from a land Peter did not know of. Oreius was first to charge in defense of his king, followed by all nearby. The courage of true Narnians was put on display. Courage echoed by all three of the monarchs.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled as she rushed into the rear of the throne room with a small group of satyr and faun who were already rushing into battle.

Peter winced in anguish at seeing Lucy, for he truly felt as though his entire family were now about to die at the hands of these invaders. Oreius fought valiantly but he was overwhelmed by numbers that even a mighty centaur could not face. Fighting off one soldier, he turned to Edmund.

"Angel, get them out of here!" Peter yelled as he swung his sword and cut an enemy down.

He grabbed Susan, even though she was fiercely firing her arrows. He pulled her back by Lucy and looked at Edmund pleadingly. He knew this battle was one he would not win.

"Please, Angel, get them out of here. I'll buy you as much time as I can." Peter pleaded.

Edmund shook his head vigorously, "I cannot leave your side. You are my brother, you are my king, you are my heart, Peter. I will not leave you." He said adamantly, face laden with emotion, "I cannot leave you."

"Angel …" Peter whispered, "You disobeyed me once long before with the excuse that I was not your king. I am your king now. Please do as I ask. Go!"

Edmund grit his teeth, tears welling up as he shook his head in frustration. He nodded finally, sobbing as he grabbed Lucy and Susan by the arm. Edmund didn't look back, for he knew his resolve would break if he did.

"I love you." Peter whispered to them all before he turned to face his enemy.

Peter turned just as the last of his soldiers fell. Tears in his eyes he turned to the invaders, scowling in disgust. Holding out his sword, he glared at them.

"I am Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands. In the name of Aslan, I stand before thee. In the name of love, I fight against thee." Peter cried out as the invaders swarmed him.

Edmund ran along the corridor behind the throne room before he turned back, "Su … I can't." He said mournfully to her, "Please … go …"

After a series of wordless glances and pained eyes, Susan nodded tearfully before Edmund whispered he loved them and turned back. He ran back toward the throne room and immediately let out a piercing scream. A sword impaled Peter through the back as he let out a low gasp of agony.

"Peter!" Edmund yelled with anguish and then utter anger.

He ran to Peter's side, slicing an enemy's head off before he threw himself into battle. He would not retreat from where Peter lay dying. And even as Peter looked up at him with eyes fading and anguished, he fought on. In an instant however, he too was run through by an enemy sword.

"Peter …" Edmund gasped as he fell to his knees beside Peter, eyes wide, "Forgive me …"

"There is noth…ing … nothing … to …" Peter replied weakly, reaching out his hand to Edmund.

Edmund collapsed beside him as the soldiers swarmed around them. Yet as though obvious that they were defeated, the soldiers gave them this last moment of peace. The world around did not exist anymore for Peter and Edmund. Defeated and dying, their heads tilted upon the ground and their eyes met.

Peter forced a weak smile, to which Edmund replied in kind. Their ringed hands clasped shakily to one another.

"I shall die fulfilled, because you loved me." Peter whispered, "I love you …"

"For … ever?" Edmund whispered back, barely strong enough to speak, his breaths fading quickly.

And as eyes grew dim and the clasp between their hands finally faltered, Peter managed to utter one last word, "Forever …"

- - - - - -

_-- Present_

'_I hear them coming for me. I leave this in the hope that one day someone will read my thoughts and understand the legacy I represent. A Narnia now faded into bittersweet memory._

_Queen …_' Lucy began to write before she shook her head and scribbled out the word and simply added '_Lucy Pevensie_'.

Lucy stood up, prepared to be moved back to her cell. This was far earlier than usual. Rehkan's celebrations were not even over.

She soon realized as the guards entered and led her in a different direction that today would most definitely not be usual. She turned to one of the guards, feeling a well of trepidation as she was led out of the prison and out into the open atop a large platform.

It did not take her long to figure out what was about to happen. She was about to be hanged. She was right after all. Rehkan had tired of her and now his last example would be to hang her as an example to any who might rise up in opposition.

King Rehkan himself emerged onto the platform as Lucy was noosed up. A tall, lean, muscled man with long blonde locks and deep grey eyes. If she did not know his heart so well, Lucy would have considered him stunning. Yet his cruelty and malice caused her to greet the sight of him with nothing but contempt.

Rehkan turned to the large audience as he pointed to Lucy. She was most definitely being made an example of.

"Here stands the last resistance of an old Narnia. As long as such relics are allowed to exist, our future is blighted. I have given you greatness and true civilization and with the death of Lucy the Valiant, the greatness shall never be threatened again! Let it be known to all who would seek to overthrow our glorious existence that they shall meet a fate such as this unfortunate woman." Rehkan said, scowling at Lucy.

Lucy did not dignify Rehkan's words with a response. She accepted her fate. She made peace with her past, with her failings and her experiences. In some way, she found the notion of death oddly appealing, for in her heart she hoped she would be reunited finally with her precious loved ones.

As the hangman prepared to kick out the stand from beneath Lucy's feet, Rehkan stepped up to her. He kissed both her cheeks before he leaned closer to her ear and whispered something that none could hear but Lucy.

Lucy's eyes suddenly went wide with disbelief and near horror before she began struggling frantically. She shook her head, sobbing in disbelief as Rehkan sneered wickedly. Satisfied with himself he stepped back and watched as the hangman stepped up behind her.

Yet much to Rehkan's displeasure, Lucy suddenly stopped struggling. She stared at him confusedly before she finally smiled softly. She looked up at the sun and closed her eyes.

"Hope prevails …" Lucy whispered.

Angered by her change in demeanor and her fearless words, Rehkan yelled at the top of his lungs for the hangman to finish her. Lucy's eyes remained closed and she held a face of unbreakable calm and peace. Gritting his teeth indignantly, Rehkan raised his thumb and turned it down. The hangman stepped up behind Lucy and kicked out the stand from beneath her feet, consigning her fate to history.

- - - - - -

_History is filled with examples of destiny, sacrifice, despair, sorrow, and joy. It is filled with times of peace and times of war. There have always been tyrants, who have subjugated others to their will. There have always been heroes, who rise to defy them. _

_There is no greater power in the universe than the need for freedom. Against that power, governments, tyrants, armies, they cannot stand. Because of that power, even in the darkest of hours, there remains … hope._

_And it is with this, the faintest of hopes, that this story truly begins …_

- - - - - -

**The real story begins in Chapter 1 of 'Wolfsbane'  
**Reviews are love.


	2. Ch 1 The Seeds of Dissent

**Wolfsbane**

_The Seeds of Dissent_

**Chapter 1**: The Seeds of Dissent**  
Summary:** _History is filled with examples of destiny, sacrifice, despair, sorrow, joy, and hope. This is one of them.__  
_**Warnings:** **Slash, Incest**, Love, Romance, **Adventure**, Mystery, Action.  
**Pairings**: Peter/Edmund  
**Disclaimer:** I own nozing! It ees all belonging to C.S. Lewis, yo!  
**Author's Notes: **Read the prologue before this. Return to my OTP P/E!

- - - - - -

_-- Present_

'_I hear them coming for me. I leave this in the hope that one day someone will read my thoughts and understand the legacy I represent. A Narnia now faded into bittersweet memory._

_Queen …_' Lucy began to write before she shook her head and scribbled out the word and simply added '_Lucy Pevensie_'.

Lucy stood up, prepared to be moved back to her cell. This was far earlier than usual. Rehkan's celebrations were not even over.

She soon realized as the guards entered and led her in a different direction that today would most definitely not be usual. She turned to one of the guards, feeling a well of trepidation as she was led out of the prison and out into the open atop a large platform.

It did not take her long to figure out what was about to happen. She was about to be hanged. She was right after all. Rehkan had tired of her and now his last example would be to hang her as an example to any who might rise up in opposition.

King Rehkan himself emerged onto the platform as Lucy was noosed up. A tall, lean, muscled man with long blonde locks and deep grey eyes. If she did not know his heart so well, Lucy would have considered him stunning. Yet his cruelty and malice caused her to greet the sight of him with nothing but contempt.

Rehkan turned to the large audience as he pointed to Lucy. She was most definitely being made an example of.

"Here stands the last resistance of an old Narnia. As long as such relics are allowed to exist, our future is blighted. I have given you greatness and true civilization and with the death of Lucy the Valiant, the greatness shall never be threatened again! Let it be known to all who would seek to overthrow our glorious existence that they shall meet a fate such as this unfortunate woman." Rehkan said, scowling at Lucy.

Lucy did not dignify Rehkan's words with a response. She accepted her fate. She made peace with her past, with her failings and her experiences. In some way, she found the notion of death oddly appealing, for in her heart she hoped she would be reunited finally with her precious loved ones.

As the hangman prepared to kick out the stand from beneath Lucy's feet, Rehkan stepped up to her. He kissed both her cheeks before he leaned closer to her ear and whispered something that none could hear but Lucy.

_"Your brothers live."_

Lucy's eyes suddenly went wide with disbelief and near horror before she began struggling frantically. She shook her head, sobbing in disbelief as Rehkan sneered wickedly. Satisfied with himself he stepped back and watched as the hangman stepped up behind her.

Yet much to Rehkan's displeasure, Lucy suddenly stopped struggling. She stared at him confusedly before she finally smiled softly. She looked up at the sun and closed her eyes.

"Hope prevails …" Lucy whispered.

Angered by her change in demeanor and her fearless words, Rehkan yelled at the top of his lungs for the hangman to finish her. Lucy's eyes remained closed and she held a face of unbreakable calm and peace. Gritting his teeth indignantly, Rehkan raised his thumb and turned it down. The hangman stepped up behind Lucy and kicked out the stand from beneath her feet, consigning her fate to history.

- - - - - -

When Lucy opened her eyes, she wondered vaguely if she was in Heaven, and if so, why it stunk of dumb animals. She then realized it was because she wasn't in fact dead or in Heaven, but in a stable, on a bed of straw. She was surrounded by animals, and she could tell by the look of them that they were in fact dumb, and not at all the talking variety. Her head hurt, but considering she had previously expected to be dead, that was a minor complaint. Where was she?

"It's alright, Child, you are safe." A soft voice spoke as Lucy felt a dabbing of a wet cloth on her temple.

Lucy looked up, for the first time noticing a figure beside her. The figure was hooded and their face could not be seen. Lucy sat up and looked around herself, before turning her attention back to the figure.

"You saved me?" Lucy asked, overcome with emotion at the unfamiliar sensation of freedom.

"_We_ saved you."

"How?" Lucy asked, confused, "And who are you? Why did you help me?"

- - - - - -

"Die, Queen Lucy, die." Rehkan said quietly, a half smirk on his face.

He stood facing Lucy as the life was choked from her slight frame. She was hanging now, much to the horror of many who watched. Many who still believed that the Great Lion would not abandon them or their former leaders to this fate.

Of course, Lucy's fate seemed to be of much concern to many in attendance, including one particular hooded figure in the crowd. They remained anonymous at first, until suddenly their robe was thrown open and a magnificent bow revealed. Before Rehkan even heard the arrow fly, it had sliced through the rope hanging Lucy and she fell under the platform to a pair of centaur who caught her and immediately burst into a gallop.

The next arrow struck Rehkan in the throat before he could even raise the alarm with a cry of indignation. He staggered backward, blood spattering out of his neck as he was suddenly rushed by his loyal guard. He fell against a post, steadying himself as he stared into the crowd. Who would dare attempt this!? Everyone, it seemed. The entire crowd of beasts were aiding in the escape of the former valiant queen. Yet one figure, the hooded figure, remained steadfast, staring at Rehkan as he suffered a fate that was none too _gentle_.

"I killed you!" Rehkan gasped in disbelief as the hooded figure threw off their hood, revealing a figure that Rehkan believed long dead; Susan the Gentle.

"You failed. Obviously." Susan said, staring defiantly at him, "But I won't."

She immediately took aim with her bow, firing as her own loyal rebellion, also long believed dead, now battled with Rehkan's soldiers. Her arrows struck dead with every kill, yet none struck Rehkan, for he was protected by a line of rapidly falling soldiers. Yet still Susan remained where she stood, making a statement to those Narnian who would seek to serve Rehkan the Benevolent.

"Your Queen, in the name of the Lion, expects no less than your complete and utter loyalty. When the time comes, we will rise, Narnia, we will rise." Susan said firmly, before she was plucked by a centaur and spirited away.

- - - - - -

"Susan!" Lucy gasped in disbelief as Susan removed her hood, revealing herself, "It was you!"

Susan's face was scarred from the attack Rehkan made on her six years ago. An attack that had almost killed her. She had failed then to lead a rebellion uprising. She vowed not to do the same next time.

Susan shied away from Lucy's gaze, mindful of the burned flesh of her cheeks and near unrecognizable left eye. Lucy covered her mouth in shock and horror at her sister's state. She meant no harm by it, still completely overwhelmed by the fact that after years of believing Susan was dead, that she was in fact alive. Yet still the small gesture was enough to cause Susan to don her hood and rush away.

"Susan, no please, wait!" Lucy cried, jumping to her own feet to rush after her sister, "Please come back! I'm sorry! I love you!"

Susan stopped, still facing away from Lucy. Lucy grabbed Susan, sobbing and clutching her with all her might. Lucy had long believed Susan dead and to have her back after all this time was a miracle she would not give up.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy sobbed, pulling Susan's hood off and smothering her face in kisses, "You're beautiful. You're beautiful. I love you. You're alive. You're alive. I have you back. Please don't let anything keep us apart. I love you."

Lucy stroked Susan's scars with her fingers and kissed them, tears streaking down her face. Susan's gaze was still downcast, as if tentative about Lucy seeing her like this. Lucy had been shocked to see such horrible remnants of Rehkan's evil ways, but it had no impact at all on her love for her sister.

"You are a goddess." Lucy proclaimed, "You have saved my life, and with your return, you have saved my heart. You live, Susan, you live, and now we have hope. You have no idea how much. Thank Aslan for you."

"Please forgive me for … taking so long to come to your aid, Lu. I … have been away and not myself for many years, recovering from …"

"I know." Lucy nodded, "I know. But you're here now. You're here. And you've done so much already. You've come home to me. You've raised our people to fight our oppressor. You've come home to me. Oh, Su. I'm so happy. I'm so proud."

Susan's one good eye glistened with emotion, but still stared away from Lucy. She was not the woman she used to be. Yet she was still the sister Lucy loved and looked up to.

"The time has come, Lu." Susan said, sliding her hood back over her head, "The time has come. The fight has just begun."

- - - - - -

"I want them dead." Rehkan growled, still wearing the bandages around his neck from Susan's shot, "I want that dirty undead whore skinned alive! Find Susan the Gentle, have dogs rape her, cut her last good eye out, and then skin her alive before her precious subjects! I want her and every last follower she has, dead!"

He backhanded the servant dwarf trying to tend to his wounds, clearly angered. The rescue of Lucy, the revelation that the rebellion and its leader lived, and the attack on his own life, left Rehkan in a decidedly foul state. His kingdom was in jeopardy. He had to act before matters spiraled further out of control.

"Send Hunters out to find … Peter the no longer Magnificent." Rehkan chuckled darkly, "It is time to end this charade. This whore Susan has risen from the grave, Helric. How is this possible?"

"I do not know, Majesty." Helric said, "But I will be sure myself that she dies this time, with no hope of return."

"She has made her statement and almost killed me in the process. For so many years I felt she was dead, gone, over with. And yet here she is, arisen, returned, come back to haunt me. She will soon learn that her brothers live, and this will only spur her attempts to usurp me."

"But … how will she learn? In all these years no one has discovered the truth." Helric asked, confused.

"Because I told Lucy, before she was supposed to die. Now she will tell her sister. When the population learns their monarchs are alive, they will rise against us. And so we _must_ … break their will. Assign the First Cavalry to hunt the rebels. Send our best sky hunters to track down the former High King. I also want you … personally, to select a dozen younglings of mixed species and prepare them for public torture and dismemberment."

"Majesty?" Helric asked, somewhat taken aback by this order.

"These rebels and their sympathizers must be made aware that I shall not tolerate any uprising or rebellious behaviour. By making an example of their younglings, they will see the scope of my resolve. It will neutralize their … seeds of dissent."

Helric nodded, "As you wish, Majesty. It shall be done."

- - - - - -

"What did you say?" Susan gasped in disbelief as she stared at Lucy.

"They're alive, Su." Lucy said, her eyes bright with the boundless hope that drew so many to her during her reign as the Valiant Queen, "Rehkan told me just before I was hanged! They're alive!"

Susan staggered backward into a chair behind her, her eyes staring blankly at the wall behind Lucy. She could not believe what she'd just heard. She could not believe her brothers were alive. If they were, where had they been for the last seven years? Why were they not fighting the righteous fight against Rehkan and his oppressive regime?

"No, Lucy. They are dead." Susan reasoned, "If they were alive, we would know. If they were alive, they would have acted by now. I would know, Lu. You would know. Rehkan was toying with you."

"I know it doesn't make sense, Su, but I believe it. This is the time. Your return, my escape, and now news that our brothers live? This is our time, our fate, our opportunity to free Narnia and reclaim her for her people. For our people." Lucy said passionately, "I don't know where they are or why they have not shown themselves to us, but I have to believe they are alive, somewhere. Perhaps they need our help as I needed yours. Please, Susan, we must act."

Susan pondered Lucy's words, still overwhelmed by her news, "I will have to think on this, Lu. Our window of opportunity to act now that we are revealed to Rehkan, is small. I must think before I can allow our rebellion to divert energies to a cause I am not fully certain is based on fact. Please understand, I would dearly love to believe our brothers live, and that we should turn our attention to our reuniting, but I must act in the best interests of those we serve in there here and now. I'm sorry, Lucy."

Lucy was about to speak up again but Susan was already leaving. Frowning, Lucy turned away and stared out the small window of the humble cottage she and Susan had been hiding out in with trusted members of the rebellion. She wondered why Rehkan had told her that Edmund and Peter lived. She wished he'd revealed more of their fate, to give her something to tell Susan. Something to make Susan believe as she did.

"Oh, Peter. Where are you?" Lucy asked, staring up at the night sky, "Why won't you show yourself to us?"

- - - - - -

"Capture the youngling jaguar." Helric ordered his men, "If the parents resist, kill them. The High King wishes for a youngling sacrifice, and he shall have it."

Soldiers surrounded the jaguar's home, swords drawn. They'd come at night, with intent to catch the family unaware. Under cover of darkness, two soldiers rushed in, emerging with a youngling jaguar while her parents rushed out, roaring after. There was a brief struggle as the parents tried to save their child. One soldier was bloodied, before their comrades began beating the youngling in order to make the parents halt. It worked.

The parents growled, but eased back slowly, in the hope the soldiers would reconsider and let their youngling go. One of the soldiers sneered and started smacking the youngling about the face. Within moments, a growl could be heard. A growl that did not originate from the jaguar parents.

The jaguar's ears perked up at the sound, their heads turned in the direction the growl originated from. At first, the jaguar hoped it to be the call of a lion. Perhaps _the_ lion. It was soon discovered to be that growl of a black wolf. A wolf who moved like lightning, soon sinking its teeth into the shoulder of the soldier who struck the youngling. The attack was so fast, so brutal, that the soldiers barely had a chance to react. When the chaos was over, Helric and two of his men were running for dear life, while their comrades lay dead, ravaged and torn apart by the wild black wolf.

When all threats were gone, the jaguar reclaimed their distraught youngling. They remained frightened of the large wolf, staring at it with fearful eyes. The wolf regarded them with a glance, before it disappeared into the darkness from whence it came.

- - - - - -

**To Be Continued  
**_The mystery of Peter and Edmund's fate continues to be revealed as Lucy investigates, while Susan continues to lead the rebellion._


End file.
